Roller Coaster Kind of Rush
by xXPurpleStarLightXx
Summary: "... and I, never knew that I could feel that much. & that's the way I loved you," Kendall/Jo. Please R&R. :D


**Authoress' Notes**

_**Hey guys! :) Okay, so I made this because, well, the song this story is based on- The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift- was my all time favorite song of hers for the longest time until I heard Sparks Fly so now it's at a close second but I still love it a lot. :D Anyway, hope you guys will like this! :)**_

**Disclaimer: Just having fun with someone else's property. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Roller Coaster Kind of Rush<strong>

Jo Taylor walked through the streets of downtown LA to try and clear her mind. Honestly, she had no idea what was bothering her. I mean, life was good. She was working on her acting career and just got her big break playing Rachel on the new CW show, New Town High. Also, her grades were pretty good, her mom & big brother had just recently moved in with her & her dad at the Palm Woods, she had the greatest friends she could ever ask for, and to top it all off, she had an amazing boyfriend, David. So what exactly was missing? Studying her reflection on one of the many shops' windows, she tried to find the answer to her struggles. However, she was interrupted when she felt her phone vibrate in her pants' pocket. It continued to vibrate as she sighed and grabbed her phone but smiled when she saw who was calling her. David, as expected since he did say he would call.

"Hey Josie!" David greeted using his special nickname for her once she accepted his call.

"Hi," She answered, trying hard not to sound too off.

"You okay?" He asked her, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind right now, you know?" She replied.

"Well, let me take your troubles away!" He joked causing Jo to laugh lightly.

"What did you have in my mind?" She wondered curiously.

"I was thinking, Pini's for dinner? I know how much you love their lasagna." He suggested and even though Jo couldn't see it, she knew his mouth was formed into that half smile, half smirk he always did which she loved by the way.

"Alright." She agreed with a chuckle.

"Now there's my Josie!" He exclaimed, feeling better now that his girlfriend was.

"Ha, okay, see you later!" She told him.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at your place around six?" He queried.

"Sounds perfect." She said.

The two exchanged good byes and then hung up at the same time.

As Jo continued to walk around, she realized she was smiling to herself. David knew her so well. He could easily tell when something wasn't right and when that happens, he always showed genuine concern and made an effort to make things right.

Being too lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed that she had bumped someone until the person reacted.

"Hey!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," She started to apologize but was cut off when she saw who she had bumped into. Her ex boyfriend, Kendall Knight. The two came face to face with one another and both seemed shock to see the other as they both wore the same look of anxiousness.

"Uh, hi Kendall." She greeted the blonde boy nervously.

"Yeah, hey Jo." He waved quickly then placed both his hands back in his pockets while he bounced up and down on the balls of his feet.

"So, how've you been?" She asked him, trying to break the silence and the awkwardness.

"Good. We just finished recording a bunch of songs," He answered.

"Awesome, but I bet Gustavo's still a pain right?" She remarked playfully which got him to chuckle.

"Oh, you have no idea." He sighed and this time she was the one to let out a chuckle.

"So, I gotta go. Have to meet the guys," He excused himself after awhile as he pointed to the opposite direction.

"Yeah, I better head back to the Palm Woods myself." She said with a smile.

The two started walking their separate ways.

"Hey," Jo called back to Kendall, suddenly stopping and turning around to face him.

"Mhm," He said, showing her that she got his attention as he stopped and turned to face her.

"I'm really glad that we can still talk," She admitted to him with a smile.

"Yeah, me too." He replied with a toothy grin as he nodded his head in agreement.

The two exchanged wordless goodbyes then walked off towards their destinations, both smiling since they have, in a way, patched things up between themselves after everything that had happened.

* * *

><p>Examining herself in front of the full length mirror, Jo gave a satisfied smile. The black, knee high dress she was wearing fit quite nicely and it went well with the heels that her mom had bought for her. Her blonde hair fell flawlessly past her shoulders with the ends of it curled to perfection. She kept her make up light, only using foundation and lip gloss and she also wore simple, silver bangles on her right wrist as well as diamond studded earrings.<p>

"Honey, you look amazing," Mrs. Taylor complimented her daughter once the said teen had exited her room.

"Thanks mom." Jo replied with a big grin on her face. It's been awhile since she was around to give her comments like these that made her feel all good inside.

"I thought he is just taking you out to Pini's," Drew, her older brother, voiced out.

"He is but you know the dress code there," She told him. Last time she checked, all girls wore dresses when they ate there.

"I'm just saying, if they let boys wear jeans there, why not girls too?" He commented making her laugh. Her brother was always over protective of her and he never wanted her to grow up too fast.

"I'll be fine," She assured the older boy with a chuckle.

"Yes, you will as long as your back here by 11," Mr. Taylor told her sternly.

"Yes daddy." She obeyed him sweetly as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"But then again, you are going out with David and not Kendall so I shouldn't worry about you missing your curfew." Her father continued.

"It was one time dad. Let it go." She told him with an eye roll. It annoyed her to no end when her father would compare David to Kendall, especially since, she had to admit, that her dad was biased to David since he did treat him like he was his own.

"Hey, I think David is there," Drew told her as the knocks on the door continued. She must've been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard the knocks only until now. Checking the kitchen's wall clock, she saw that it read six o'clock. He was just right on time, as always.

Walking past Drew & her mother, she opened the door with a big smile on her face.

"Hey!" She greeted her boyfriend cheerfully as she kissed his cheek. He dressed up pretty good, as always- wearing a white button down and jeans.

"For you," He said, as he handed her the bouquet of roses, knowing that they're her favorite kind of flower.

"Awh, you're too sweet." She cooed as she held the bouquet and inhaled the sweet aroma. "Come on in. I'll just put these in vase, then we can go." She told him as she brought him inside the apartment.

"Hey man! Sup?" Drew greeted David as the two boys fist bumped.

"Hey, not much." David answered, nonchalantly. He couldn't complain about life, really.

"Oh, hi David," Mrs. Taylor called from the kitchen where she was making dinner.

"Good evening Mrs. Taylor," He responded with a grin.

"Did you hear about what's going to happen on this week's episode of Gossip Girl?" Mrs. Taylor asked the boy which set off a conversation of gossip between the two. As Jo placed the roses in a vase, she giggled to herself upon hearing a bit on what her mom & boyfriend were talking about. Not most guys were into dramas and gossip like David was but then again, David wasn't most guys.

"David, my boy!" Mr. Taylor exclaimed as he patted the boy's back.

"Good evening Mr. Taylor, how's everything?" David asked.

"Great, actually. The business is going well and all my favorite sports teams are winning. Yes, life's good," Mr. Taylor sighed contentedly while David congratulated him on the success of his business. The two continued to talk a bit about sports and other guy stuff until Mr. Taylor finally let the two kids leave and have a good time.

* * *

><p>"Thank you," Jo told David as he held the door for her so she could exit his car. He had done the same earlier when she was getting into it. Such a gentleman.<p>

The two linked arms and entered Pini's once David had made sure that his car was locked.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight," David breathed in admiration which got Jo to blush.

"Only about a thousand times since we got in the car." She laughed. "but thanks again," she added with a smile.

"Mhm, this lasagna is so good." Jo groaned with content as David laughed lightly at her actions. The two sat at a purple cushioned booth as they continued to eat their meal in delight.

From the corner of her eye, Jo saw something that caught her attention. There was a couple who sat at the table on her left and they were arguing over something that the guy had said. Jo sighed. When she & Kendall had dated, they argued a lot like that and about the littlest things too. David must've noticed that she had been looking and could've sensed that she had tensed up because he held her wrist for comfort. She smiled as she mouthed him a thank you and as they went back to enjoying their meal.

* * *

><p>The big clock struck twelve as the stars continued to shine over the park where kids would play during the day but since it was midnight, the surroundings were quite peaceful. That was until...<p>

"Jo!" Kendall called after his girlfriend who was walking away from him. Jo turned to face him, showing him her tear stricken face.

"How could you," She let out, trying to prevent the tears from escaping as she continued to hiccup due to her sobbing. All Kendall could do was look at her with guilt and sadness in his eyes- he hated that he had caused her pain.

"How could you take her side?" She exclaimed as her tears fell. As if on cue, thunder boomed but didn't faze the two since they were too caught up in their current situation.

Kendall sighed. "I've known her all my life. She'd never do that." He reasoned.

"Yes, she would! Kendall," She started, taking a deep breath before continuing, "she wants you and she'll do anything to have you- even if it means having to hurt you first before she gets you."

"But..." Kendall trailed off, still in shock given the new information.

"She's trying to break us up so she can have you all for herself. Why can't you see that?" Jo practically screamed, her voice cracking in the process. She felt a raindrop hit her head which was then followed by several more.

"You saw what she did back there at the party! She kept us separated through the whole thing and she even tried to get me drunk since she knows you hate people who drink too much!" She continued as a large thunderclap was sounded overhead.

As the rain continued to pour, Kendall remained silent as Jo gave him a pleading look, showing that she wanted, no, needed an answer.

Moments passed with the only sound being heard were the drops of the rain falling on the concrete sidewalks. Kendall hadn't said a word, much to Jo's dismay. She sighed, as the tears continued to make their way down her cheeks.

"Alright," She mumbled- dreading to say the truth, "if you're not going to say anything, then I think you should just forget about me." She told him, trying to regain her composure.

Kendall stared at her wide eyed as she walked past him. He grabbed her wrist before she could move any further.

"Hey!" Jo yelled, almost slipping since Kendall made her lose her balance due to his sudden hold on her.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, Kendall!" Jo screamed as she jerked awake. Looking at her beside table, she read the time on her clock which was two in the morning. She sighed as she found herself cursing her ex boyfriend's name. They might have made up the day before but with their past still haunting her, it wasn't easy to not hate him.<p>

The fight was awful and it felt just as bad having to relive it all over again through her nightmares. This sort of thing has been happening to her a lot lately. She'd fall asleep, have a nightmare about one of her & Kendall's fights which would cause her to go through it again and get her to wake up in the middle of night, evidently cussing about him at some point.

Laying back down on her bed, Jo tried to not think about Kendall or anything about him or their relationship as she closed her eyes and soon enough, drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Wait first, listen, hear me out," Kendall begged as he helped Jo stand straight from the almost fall.<p>

"No! I already gave you a chance to say something and you didn't!" Jo exclaimed.

"That was because I didn't know what to say then, but I do now, so please?"

"Fine."

"I'm sorry, it was just really hard to believe that someone I've known forever and just so happens to be one of my best friends, would do anything to hurt me." Kendall started.

"And about the party, I guess I was blinded by my happiness that she was back that I still saw her as the sweet girl who was my best friend but now I think that girl is you." He continued as he held his hands in hers.

Jo managed to give a small smile but she couldn't quite forgive him. Having to go through this much pain after every fight, was it really worth it? She felt his face getting closer to hers by the second, her mind urging herself to step away but she couldn't and she didn't know why. He pressed his lips against hers, sending off fireworks, singing birds, hallelujah choruses- everything that everyone wished for in a kiss was all there.

Both teens pulled away for some much needed air eventually as they bumped foreheads afterwards and gazed into each other's eyes- both smiling like idiots. The rain continued to pour but they didn't care because of the moment, all that mattered to them was each other.

* * *

><p>Breaking out of her dreams, Jo felt her eyes open at more peace than earlier. She momentarily forgot that all the fights she has had with Kendall ended up being resolved. There was just something that kept bringing her back in, no matter how furious she was at him.<p>

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
><em>You spin me around<em>  
><em>You make me crazier, crazier<em>

Sitting up quickly from her bed in shock, her eyes widened upon hearing the song coming from her phone as it continued to ring- obviously remembering who she had assigned that specific tone to.

_Feels like I'm falling and I_  
><em>I'm lost in your eyes<em>  
><em>You make me crazier,<em>  
><em>Crazier, crazier<em>  
><em>Crazier, crazier<em>

With her hands shaking and heart raising, Jo reluctantly pressed the button and accepted the call.

"Hey Kendall," Jo greeted, trying to sound like everything was normal when really, it felt quite the opposite.

"Hey Jo!" Kendall sounded awfully cheerful on the other line for someone who was awake early in the morning.

"I just wanted to invite you to a party tonight by the pool." He told her.

"Uh, sure, what's the occasion?" She asked curiously. Maybe a party held by Big Time Rush is just what she needs.

"Oh, nothing much," He stated nonchalantly but Jo felt he was going to add something to that statement and sure enough, he did and very enthusiastically. "Just celebrating that BTR's debut album went gold baby!"

Jo felt her jaw drop. "Oh my god! Congrats! I'm so happy for you guys!" She squealed in delight.

"Uh huh. That's why you gotta be there! We're making sure that all our friends come." He told her.

"Ohhh..." She trailed off nervously.

"We are still friends right?" He asked her as if to make sure he was aware of what their relation towards each other was.

"Yeah, of course!" She quickly assured him.

"Great, then I'll see you tonight!" He said as a final word before they exchanged good byes and hung up.

Jo placed her phone back down on her bedside table and laid back down on her bed. Thinking things through for what seemed like hours, she had finally come to a decision.

She grabbed her phone and quickly dialed a number that she has memorized by heart but feels will have to forget it after the conversation they're about to have. She heard about five rings until the person on the other line finally picked up. Feeling more nervous than ever before, she took a deep breath and started,

"Hey, David."

* * *

><p>As the lobby's clock struck seven o'clock at night, the party taking place by the famous Palm Woods pool was already in full swing. Everywhere you looked, people were either socializing, dancing or in James' &amp; Carlos' case, sitting on handmade thrones as they continue their reign as "The Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood." Kendall &amp; Logan chuckled upon seeing their two best friends wearing their 'crowns' and holding up their 'scepters' (also known as pool toys). Later on, Camille entered the scene and interrupted the chatter between Kendall &amp; Logan.<p>

"Hey," Logan greeted her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. After awhile of their relationship being one of those on again, off again things due to the mistake that Camille & James had made, Logan's heart had been mended- feeling that it felt worse without Camille actually- so he gave her a second chance and had let her back in.

"Hi," She replied as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey Kendall, is it okay if I steal him away from you?" She asked the blonde boy jokingly which got a laugh out of him & Logan.

"As long as you give him back to me by 11." He continued to tease in between chuckles.

"No worries," She continued with a small laugh. The three friends exchanged good byes as Logan & Camille made their way to the dance floor while Kendall hung back around the snack table.

"I thought I'd find you here," A voice said from behind Kendall. He turned, smiling, already knowing whose voice it was.

"Hey, I was hoping you'd show up." He told the blonde girl who stood before him with a hug.

"Ha, I wouldn't miss a party thrown by Big Time Rush for the world." Jo told him with a giggle as they broke the hug.

"So, you wanna dance?" Kendall asked her after a few moments of silence between them, extending his hand. "You know, for old times sake?"

Grinning, Jo replied, "Sure!"

Taking her hand, Kendall brought her over to the dance floor. Various songs played, most of which were the boys', as the two danced the night away.

* * *

><p>"I'm still so proud of you guys," Jo cooed as she &amp; Kendall walked through Palm Woods Park with linked arms. The moon, along with the stars shone brightly in the night sky, even though some clouds were covering them up.<p>

Embarrassed slightly, Kendall rubbed the back of his neck bashfully, "Nah, it's nothing,"

Turning to face him, she said with a grin, "You and I both know that a freakin' gold album is not nothing,"

Laughing, he replied boastfully, "Yeah, you're right. We rock!"

Rolling her eyes, she remarked with a smirk, "Just wait 'till I win an Oscar,"

"The day that happens is the day I win a Grammy," He mused as the two shared a laugh.

Once the laughter had died down, Jo bit her lip as she told Kendall, "I've missed you,"

Shocked, Kendall replied, "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean," She started off slowly, "you have to admit that things got a little awkward after the break up,"

He chuckled nervously while she continued, "But after what happened yesterday, when I bumped into you, I just,"

"Just what?" He urged her to finish her sentence.

Taking a deep breath, she completed, "realized how much I miss you,"

Upon seeing the blush on his face, Jo giggled as she added, "Especially your sweetness,"

Raising an eyebrow at her, Kendall asked, confused, "My... sweetness?"

Letting out a light laugh, Jo explained, "Don't you remember when we had that huge fight that almost broke us up," Jo started, "but then you promised to be the perfect boyfriend for me if I gave you another chance which I did,"

"But then we did break up because I wasn't being myself in the relationship," Kendall finished.

"Exactly, but now I realize that," She began, taking a step closer to Kendall as thunder boomed overhead.

Raindrops started to fall one by one as Kendall looked at Jo with anticipation as she continued, "our relationship wasn't a fairy tale, but I could care less because I loved you and I still do,"

Planting a soft kiss on his lips, Jo didn't want to let go and Kendall felt the same as he deepened the kiss and held her closer. The rain started to pour harder- drenching them in the process- but that didn't matter to them. All that really did was the moment right there.

Once they pulled away, after a moment of pure bliss, Kendall felt reality come back as a thought had occurred to him, "Hey, what about David?"

Sighing, Jo said, "I broke up with him,"

"Why on earth would you choose him over me? I mean, he makes so much more than I do, he doesn't have a temper," Kendall rambled about more of his flaws on and on until Jo silenced him by placing a finger of his mouth.

"He may have been perfect," She began, "just not for me,"

Jokingly, he challenged, "Oh yeah?"

"Of course," She said with a giggle, "because he isn't you,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review, I'd love to know your thoughts on this. :D Oh and 'David' here is based on Katelyn Tarver's (girl who plays Jo) boyfriend in real life, David Blaise. (:<strong>_


End file.
